


It Is Not Hard to Cuddle Now

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his True Form, there is no such thing as cuddling. But ever since he has been mated to Sam, and that has been a while, he loves everything about cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not Hard to Cuddle Now

Being a wavelength of celestial intent, there was no such thing as cuddling in Heaven. Of course, you would groom your brothers and sisters wings, but other than that, there was no cuddling. The closest you could come to cuddling was a Grace-bond, and Gabriel never felt the need of that. He never wanted to mate with one of his siblings. 

When Gabriel ran from Heaven, he discovered the joys of sex. Sex with Gods and humans alike. Sex. 

He once thought there was nothing better than having a willing body above or beneath you. He once thought that he could not love the way that other humans or even the gods could. 

But he was wrong. 

Sam Winchester walked into his life in that college. Gabriel knew that Sam was a hunter, but something in him loved the soul that would one day belong to his older brother. He resented Sam for that, or thought he did. He was just...saddened that his older brother would have the soul, then bring the end of the world. 

That is why Gabriel killed Dean over and over again. He was angry at his brothers. 

Then came T.V. land. The Winchesters knew about angels, but they did not know about Gabriel's true identity. Until Cas showed up and saved the day/ruined his trick. Team Free Will and Gabriel parted on shaky grounds. 

Then Gabriel sacrificed himself for the younger Winchester. 

Gabriel was brought back by an absent Father, at the time. 

Gabriel then mated to Sam and that was when, after they had sex of course, he understood what cuddling meant. 

Gabriel could hold Sam close to him all though the night. Or Sam would grab Gabriel and pull him into his own chest. Either way, they could always hear each others heart beating inside their chests.  He loved sharing the physical heat with each other. The closeness that he could never achieve with his brothers. The peace in breathing in the same air. The adventures of dreams. The stillness of the room. Gabriel could feel Sam's soul though the bond they had through the night, visit Sam's dreams or just be with him. 

It was hard for either of them not to cuddle now. 

As an Archangel, he could always get close to souls, but since Sam was his mate, and had been for a while, he could touch this humans soul at all times. Gabriel could feel Sam's soul every moment he was alive. 

But when they were cuddling, like this, he was absorbed in the light Sam's soul held.

Maybe cuddling was just being physically close for almost all people, but with Sam, it was spiritual.

Sam was everything to Gabriel.

Cuddling was just one of the perks. 


End file.
